2007 - (11/19/2007) The Version Update Has Arrived!/Jobs
: *Job Ability: Flourishes :Flourishes are used to produce various powerful effects by consuming the finishing moves generated by Steps. Each type of Flourish requires a certain number of finishing moves to perform. :Flourishes are divided into two categories: Flourishes I and Flourishes II. Each of the Flourishes within these categories is acquired at a different level. :Each category has its own recast time, and using a Flourish will prevent the use of other Flourishes within the same category until the recast time has expired. :*Flourishes I :::Animated Flourish - Provokes target. Requires at least one finishing move. :::Desperate Flourish - Weighs down a target with a low rate of success. Requires one finishing move. :::Violent Flourish - Stuns target with a low rate of success. Requires one finishing move. :*Flourishes II :::Reverse Flourish - Converts remaining finishing moves into TP. Requires at least one finishing move. :::Building Flourish - Enhances potency of next weapon skill. Requires at least one finishing move. :::Wild Flourish - Readies target for a skillchain. Requires at least two finishing moves. *Building towards a Flourish ::Build TP with weapon attacks until a Step can be used ::↓ ::Earn finishing moves by using Steps ::↓ ::Consume finishing moves to perform a Flourish Scholar *Scholar Job Abilities ::Tabula Rasa (Level 1) :::Optimizes both white and black magic capabilities while allowing charge-free stratagem use. ::Light Arts (Level 10) :::Optimizes white magic capability while lowering black magic proficiency. Grants a bonus to divine, enhancing, and healing magic. ::Dark Arts (Level 10) :::Optimizes black magic capability while lowering white magic proficiency. Grants a bonus to enfeebling, elemental, and dark magic. *Stratagems ::Methods of improving the efficiency and effectiveness of magic. ::Displays grimoire abilities available when using Light Arts or Dark Arts. :*White Grimoire :::Penury (Level 10) :::Celerity (Level 25) :::Accession (Level 40) :::Rapture (Level 55) :*Black Grimoire :::Parsimony (Level 10) :::Alacrity (Level 25) :::Manifestation (Level 40) :::Ebullience (Level 55) :::Modus Veritas (Level 65) :::::Increases damage done by helix spells while lowering spell duration by 50%. *Scholar Job Traits ::Resist Silence (Level 10) ::Clear Mind (Level 20) ::Max MP Boost (Level 30) *Job Abilities: Light Arts and Dark Arts ::When a scholar reaches level 10, he or she gains access to the job abilities Light Arts and Dark Arts. ::Using Light Arts gives a scholar access to abilities that enhance white magic, while Dark Arts give access to abilities that enhance black magic. However, while Light Arts may shorten casting times or reduce MP costs for white magic, casting times and MP costs for black magic will be increased. The reverse holds true when using Dark Arts to enhance black magic. *Job Abilities: Stratagems ::When a scholar gains access to Light Arts and Dark Arts at level 10, he or she will also acquire new abilities called “Stratagems.” The abilities available within Stratagems will correspond to the type of Arts the scholar currently has activated. No abilities will be displayed if neither Light Arts nor Dark Arts has been selected. ::Stratagems do not have a recast time. However, the use of these abilities is restricted by the number of “charges” available, with each ability consuming one charge per use. :: ::The number of charges available depends on the level of the scholar. ::When set to the main job, a scholar will have one charge available at level 10, two at level 40, and the maximum of three at level 70. When set to the support job, a scholar will always have a maximum of one charge available, regardless of level. ::Charges will be regained at four-minute intervals, meaning twelve minutes are required to regain three charges. *Stratagems ::White Grimoire :::Penury ::::Reduces the MP cost of your next white magic spell by 50%. :::Celerity ::::Reduces the casting time of your next white magic spell by 50%. :::Rapture ::::Enhances the potency of your next white magic spell. :::Accession ::::Extends the effect of your next healing or enhancing white magic spell to party members within range. MP cost is tripled and casting time is doubled. ::Black Grimoire :::Parsimony ::::Reduces the MP cost of your next black magic spell by 50%. :::Alacrity ::::Reduces the casting time of your next black magic spell by 50%. :::Ebullience ::::Enhances the potency of your next black magic spell. :::Manifestation ::::Extends the effect of your next enfeebling black magic spell to targets within range. MP cost is tripled and casting time is doubled. *Exclusive Scholar Spells ::White Magic :::Sandstorm (Level 41) ::::Changes the weather around target party member to "dusty." :::Rainstorm (Level 43) ::::Changes the weather around target party member to "rainy." :::Windstorm (Level 45) ::::Changes the weather around target party member to "windy." :::Firestorm (Level 47) ::::Changes the weather around target party member to "hot." :::Hailstorm (Level 49) ::::Changes the weather around target party member to "snowy." :::Thunderstorm (Level 51) ::::Changes the weather around target party member to "thundery." :::Voidstorm (Level 53) ::::Changes the weather around target party member to "gloomy." :::Aurorastorm (Level 55) ::::Changes the weather around target party member to "auroras." ::Black Magic :::Geohelix (Level 61) ::::Deals earth damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. :::Hydrohelix (Level 63) ::::Deals water damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. :::Anemohelix (Level 65) ::::Deals wind damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. :::Pyrohelix (Level 67) ::::Deals fire damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. :::Cryohelix (Level 69) ::::Deals ice damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. :::Ionohelix (Level 71) ::::Deals lightning damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. :::Noctohelix (Level 73) ::::Deals darkness damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. :::Luminohelix (Level 75) ::::Deals light damage that gradually reduces a target's HP. Damage dealt is greatly affected by the weather. }} category:news